Poesía
by Joelise
Summary: OneShot, inspirado en una de mis Rimas favoritas ¡Gracias chicas de FB A&C! La plática con ustedes me inspiró.


Los personajes y sus características originales son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados para simple entreteniemiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>La suave brisa de otoño, con su aire tibio recuerdo del verano, combinado con el frío del cada vez más cercano invierno, creaban una agradable sensación en las mejillas de la chica que, sentada en la banca del jardín y absorta en la lectura de un libro con las cubiertas algo gastadas, no se dió cuenta de la alta figura que se aproximaba lentamente.<p>

-¿Qué lees Pequeña?- le preguntó una aterciopelada voz, justo después de situarse junto a ella.

La chica volteó sorprendida, abriendo por completo sus ya de por sí enormes y brillantes ojos verdes.

¡Albert!-exclamó-¡Ya llegaste! ¡Te esperaba hasta mañana!- Al decir esto, se levantó rápidamente ofreciéndole su más hermosa sonrisa y abrazándolo, sin poner atención en el libro, que cayó al suelo con un suave ruido, amortiguado por los pies del caballero.

Albert recibió y correspondió gustoso el abrazo y también le regaló una sonrisa acompañada de una tierna mirada.

Ligeramente sonrojada y un poco renuente a hacerlo, la ojiverde se separó de él y le dijo-¡Oh, qué gusto verte antes de lo esperado, te extrañaba mucho! Los preparativos de la fiesta me han tenido muy ocupada, la Tía Elroy es muy exigente, me tiene muy atareada, pero aproveché que salió a tomar el té con la Señora Riggs y fui a la biblioteca para buscar algo con qué relajarme y encontré este librito- Candy ya estaba en su modo parlanchín cuando se acordó que ya no lo tenía en sus manos.

¡El librito!-Ambos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo para recogerlo del suelo y sus frentes chocaron. Sorprendidos, sin moverse y aguantando el aliento, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviesen bajo un embrujo, hechizados el uno al otro.

Candy recitó quedamente- "Poesía.. eres tú"- Albert parpadéo, rompiendo el encanto, y lo miró confundido. Candy se rió quedamente, confundiendo más al ojiazul-¿Cómo dices Candy?-cuestióno.

-El libro...es de poesía-contestó la rubia-Poesía eres tú...-volvió a decir, esta vez claramente.

-No recuerdo ese título-le dijo Albert, aumentando más su confusión.

-No, ese no es el título, pero sí el contenido- dijo, al tiempo de levantarse con el libro en sus manos y sacudirse el ruedo de su vestido, sonriente. Albert sólo atinó a verla fijamente, tardando en incorporarse por estar buscando una respuesta a su confusión.

- Vamos Albert, tomemos juntos el té. Hay galletas recién horneadas de chocolate, mis favoritas y también de las tuyas ¡de limón!. Yo misma las hice- dijo cambiándo la conversación, guiñándole un ojo y ofreciéndole su tibia mano para que la siguiera.

-¡Mmm! Un delicioso té con piedritas... suena delicioso y tentador- broméo Albert, tomándole la mano e incorporándose.

-¡Albert, no te burles! Esta vez si me quedaron suaves, como te gustan- le espetó Candy, con un puchero en sus rosados labios y soltándose de su mano, para colocar los brazos cruzados, como defendiéndose.

-jajaja-¿Cuántas horneadas?- preguntó el rubio, levantando una elegante ceja, con gesto divertido

-Tres-respondió secamente Candy.

-Vaya, progresas mucho-dijo, sinceramente.

-Gracias. Espera a probarlas y verás que es verdad lo que te digo. Te van a encantar- le sonrió.

Albert se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído suavemente-Todo lo que haces me encanta- besándole la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios- ¡Vamos, con gusto te acompaño!

Candy quedó estupefacta ante el descarado acto de coquetería de Albert. Ese hombre no tenía remedio.

Suspiró sonoramente y con el rojo hasta las orejas, le dijo- Voy a preparalo todo. Mientras, ¿puedes devolver el libro por mí a la blblioteca? En unos minutos te veo en el salón del té - Le entregó el libro sin esperar respuesta y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina con pasos decididos.

Ante esto, Albert simplemente sonrió para sí mismo- Claro, Señora Generala-pensó.

Volvió su vista al libro y lo abrió donde estaba la cinta roja que Candy siempre dejaba en los libros para señalar dónde se quedaba su lectura o su capítulo favorito.

Lo que leyó lo dejó con el corazón más enamorado y alborotado que nunca:

"¿_Qué es poesía? Dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul._

_¿Qué es poesía?¿Y tú me lo preguntas?_

_Poesía..eres tú."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gracias por leer!<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué es poesía... Rima XXI, Rimas, leyendas y narraciones, de <strong>**GUSTAVO ADOLFO BÉCQUER **_

Copyright © Derechos reservados del titular.


End file.
